


Maybe, Baby

by casper



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper/pseuds/casper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the author: Season 2 AU. Jessica is the one with fertility issues, and needs to get pregnant. Nick, accepts to father her child through artificial insemination but as the pregnancy progress, he’ll fear he’ll not be able to go on without her. The birth of their daughter will eventually provide an happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Firestar84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/gifts).



 

  
**Story Artwork**   


**Icons**  
 


End file.
